Zero Point Vongola :revised
by FTannji
Summary: La historia nos cuenta como Tsuna por fin decide en Convertirse en el Neo vongola Primo. Parejas por Confirmar , este es mi primer fanfic
1. Zero Point Vongola :revised

Zero Point Vongola: revised

Introducción

Un hombre de traje apresurado por la impactante noticia entra a una mansión en medio del bosque , resguarda por muchos más hombres de traje.

-Rápido déjenme ver al noveno tengo noticias…

Los guardias al escuchar tal exasperación le permiten el paso, el hombre atravesó el amplio lobby subió escaleras de esta lujosa mansión doblo en un par de pasillo para llegar a la oficina de este "noveno". líder de la familia mafioso más poderosa del mundo Los Vongola. El noveno estaba hasta el cuello de papeles para dejarle todo listo a su sucesor que hacía unos meses había renunciado al título de Decimo pero por sugerencia del mejor tutor asesino del mundo decidio nombrarlo como Neo Vongola pronto como su guardian de la tormenta ingreso el noveno saco la cabeza de los papeles .

-Señor , las familias aliadas estas disconformes con la nueva ideología de su sucesor , algunos dudan de su juicio y del poder del futuro Neo Vongola Primo si bien lo demostró con la ultima batalla contra la familia simmon, ellos deberían saber que puso a Vindice en su lugar-decía el hombre recuperando el aliento.

-Cálmate Nougat, el encuentro con Vindice y su resultado lograría hacer temblar el mundo de la mafia y el Neo primo podría usarlo para controlarlos por el miedo, pero su idea de familia es distinta ,quiere recuperar lo que Giotto creo , un grupo de guardianes y si el no logra ganar su respeto ,la familia Vongola nunca cambiara , este podría ser un punto de inflexión tan grande como su misma creación –se voltea y sale por su balcón – espero que estés listo Tsunayoshi-kun , no me corrijo Neo Primo.

El noveno volvió a su oficina y mirando a su Guardián le pedio que le redactara una carta a Reborn sobre reubicar al Neo Primo en Italia.


	2. Zero Point Vongola : Primer paso

Capitulo 1

Primer paso

Era un tranquilo en la ciudad namimori, pero no para los estudiantes de preparatoria por que este seria de sus días más ajetreados y sus últimos, porque las escuelas celebraban la graduación de sus estudiantes de 3° año. Para Tsuna que como siempre se había despertado tarde y por una explosión causada por su tutor asesino Reborn , no existía forma de convencer a reborn que deje de usar explosivos en su casa , sabia que reborn iba a su propio ritmo ; resignado con el se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo y lucho por su desayuno con su tutor y con lambo , su guardian del rayo, como todos los días .

-Tsu-kun apresurate no que querras llegar tarde en tu ultimo dia .

Ultimo dia esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza por unos minutos para cuando se dio cuenta los niños le había robado todo el desayuno ,con lagrimas en los ojos contesto con un simple "ujum".

-Tsu-kun sé que de aquí para adelante será tu vida , pero quisiera saber que es lo que decidiras iras a la Universidad o Trabajaras , por cierto Reborn-chan me dijo que también tenias una Propuesta de tu Tio abuelo Timoteo.

-Propuesta … (seguro es respecto a la familia Vongola) –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca de reborn.

-Dame Tsuna te contare los detalles de camino a tu escuela así que apresúrate.

Justo cuando termino de decir esto el pequeño arcobaleno, el timbre sonó dando señales que gokudera y yamamoto llegaron para ir a la escuela.

Tsuna tomo sus cosas, se despidió de todos y salio a darles el encuentro a sus amigos .

-Decim…..Neo Primo-saludaba Gokudera.

-hola Tsuna- decía Yamamoto mientras levantaba la mano.

-Muchachos , todo listo vámonos , disulpen la demora-lo decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No se preocupe Neo primo, lo podría esperar todo el dia si fuera necesario- aclaraba su mano derecha con voz firme.

-Vamos Tsuna eso ya no importa, apresurémonos q si llegamos tarde por mas que sea la graduación hibari no permitirá una tardanza- los apuraba el beisbolista loco.

De camino a la escuela Reborn interrumpió las conversaciones de los jóvenes Vongola , para hablar del futuro.

-Yamamoto, gokudera – dijo reborn-cuando harán cuando se gradúen?- preguntando como si no lo supiera.

-Postulare para una beca deportiva en E.E.U.U para jugar béisbol, algo parecido a la beca de boxeo que consiguió Ryohei-san en Rusia .- Respondia relajada mente el guardian de la lluvia.

-Yo seguire al Neo Primo hasta el fin del mundo- decía super decidido el guardian de la tormenta.

Las dos respuestas mas la pregunta de su madre despertaron aun mas dudas en su futuro , nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre el trabajo o la universidad , siempre rechazo su herencia Vongola pero en los últimos meses con lo de la familia Simmon , la pelea con Vindice y la liberación de la maldición arcoíris de los arcobaleno lo habían hecho pensar.

Llegaron a la escuela para cuando tsuna se reincorporo.

-Neo primo, tsuna – dijeron Gkudera y Yamamoto al unisono demostrando preocupación por su amigo.

-Muchachos adelántense tengo algo que hacer.-respondia cabizbajo Tsuna-

-ok...- ambos se percataron del estado de su amigo pero conocían que el necesitaba ese tiempo a solas.

Tsuna entro a su escuela , la Gran Namimori , un lugar donde conocio a mucha gente y le pasaron muchas cosas , donde sentía cada vez mas el peso de su apodo dame tsuna hasta la llegada de su pequeño tutor , Recorrio la parte trasera de la escuela , donde había sido el enfrentamiento con Gokudera ,recordando con una sonria como es que su amigo siempre se ofrecia ser su mano derecha. Paso por el club de boxeo , donde el hermano de kyoko sasagawa ,Ryohei, lo obligo a participar en una pelea para pertenecer al club de box. Despues fue al cuarto del comité de disciplina , donde fue su primera pelea con hibari. Finalmente subio al ultimo piso de su escuela , en la azotea . Se acerco al borde y se apoyo en la baranda mirando al vacio de forma meditabunda. Fueron 3 extraños años , donde había hecho amigos después de tanto tendría q separarse y por si fuera poco no tenia ni idea de que camino seguir.

-Que voy a hacer , elegir a los Vongola , trabajar o ir a la Universidad –Respiro profundamente y lanzo un grito- AYUUDA.

-Callate o te morderé hasta la muerte- fue la respuesta instantánea del guardian de la nube que había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en la sombra de la azotea-omnivoro no causes problemas hoy. –agrego hibari mientras se paraba para irse.

-Espera hibari-san-lo detuvo Tsuna de lejos , por que no se atrevería a tocarlo –Que vas a hacer después de la graduación?.

-Con que es era-bufo hibari-Creo q aceptare la propuesta de ese bebe en convertirme parte de esa dichosa familia Vongola.

-Estas seguro , el esta loco-alego Tsuna.

-En primer lugar pensé en ser detective, pero las leyes me impiden hacer cosas en ese trabajo- explico el encargado de la disciplina en Nanimori.

-Ya veo , gracias- dijo Tsuna con una gota en la frente – ( creo q Reborn encontró a alguien casi tan loco como el).

-Bueno me voy, no llegues tarde al auditorio o te vendré a buscar y te morderé hasta la muerte.-le amenazo , apuntando con sus tonfas mientras baja las escaleras.

-Parece que hibari , yamamoto y el hermano ryohei encontraron su camino , mmmm….- volvió a mirar al vacio por unos 10 minutos mas y decidio irse. Cuando estaba empezando a bajar las escaleras se asusto por q escucho a alguien subir y pensó q era hibari , lo que le proboco tropezar , rodar y caer sobra la persona que subia.

-Lo siento hibiari-san ya estaba de camino-dijo asustado por la amenaza previa del guardian de la nube, cuando levanto su cabeza se sorprendio- KYOKO-CHAN , disculpa , enserio es que me asuste y …

-Tsu-kun tranquilo , no paso nada , estaba buscándote y reborn-san me dijo que te encontrabas aquí-respondio la idol de la escuela con un pequeño rubor.

Kyoko chan buscándome- bueno y que paso? – aun no puedo creer q me busque en el ultimo dia.

Hable con los chicos y me dijeron que estabas decaído –dijo mientras se recuperaba de la caída-queria intentar animarte.-miro hacia otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza.

Tambien se ruborizo hasta las orejas y desvio la mirada-bue..bueno es que estaba pensando sobre el futuro ,-dijo mientras taba de calmarse , se paro y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse – todos tienen algún plan , y yo nunca pensé en nada …

-Cálmate Tsu-kun- dijo mas relajada kyoko , aceptando la ayuda para reincorporarse-estoy segura q la decisión q tomes será la correcta, en estos 3 años que somos amigos , me di cuenta q tus decisiones son muy acertadas es como si tuvieras una gran intuición ,estoy muy segura que eligiras bien – agrego con una sonrisa.

Tsuna no podía estar tranquilo asu lado y mas si sonreía-me acompañas a pasear por la escuela kyoko-chan?-en sus 3 años jamas pudo armarse de valor como lo acaba de hacer.

-Me encantaría –dijo una emocionada kyoko-escuchaste? , Haru- chan obtuvo una beca a Francia para estudiar modas.

-Enserio, wow-estaba contento por haru – desde cuando te lo dijo?

-Justo esta mañana, también me pidió que si te veía te dijera q nos vendría a saludar después de su graduación .

-Que bueno asi podre felicitarla, quisiera preguntarte algo?-dijo el castaño.

-Pregúntame-dijo la joven, impaciente por la curiosidad , si bien era llamado Dame Tsuna ,ella lo veía bastante distinto , como una persona en la que se puede confiar hasta la vida.

-Que vas a hacer después de la graduación?-no se cansaba de preguntarles asus amigos.

-Bueno mi sueño es convertirme en bailarina prima en el lago de los cisnes y aun lo sigue que en Europa podría lograrlo, asi q me aventurare.

-Yo creo q puedes lograrlo Kyoko-chan- la confianza le rebosa ese dia parece q podría decir algo atrevido sin sus llamas de última voluntad encendidas- Quisiera decirte que yo si…

Fue interrumpido con el llamo en el altavoz

A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE 3° POR FAVOR ACERCARSE AL AUDITORIO PARA DAR INICIO A LA CEREMONIA.

Todos su valor fue consumido por una maldita bocina.

Kyoko lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro.

Apresuremonos Tsu-kun luego espero escucharte no pienses que lo olvide- se lo dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Tsuna casi se desmaya por todo lo sucedido, y fue arrastrado hasta el auditorio mientras sonreía.

Después de la graduación algunas lagrimas y abrazos , Tsuna se reunio con sus amigos mientras esperaban a Haru .

-Tsuna te extrañare cuando este en E.E.U.U-decia mientras lo abrazaba yamamoto

-Yamamoto-san yo igual , escribámonos correos almenos.

-Ni lo dudes – le decía mientras le levantaba el pulgar.

Mientras gokudera se le acercaba a Hibari

-Asi que aceptaste ingresar a la familia Vongola.

-La usare para mi conveniencia-le respondia la nube a la tormenta.

-Mientras el Neo Primo este de acuerdo, no tengo problemas haz lo que quieras.

-Un hervivoro no le ordena a un carnívoro.- decía mientras se alejaba.

-Ya veras, que lo que ese herbívoro puede hacer.-decia entre dientes , por q ya era inútil decirle algo.

-Haru-chan por aquí –levantaba la mano Kyoko para que Haru pueda ubicarlos.

-Chicooos- decía haru entre lagrimas.

-FELICITACIONES-gritaron todos al verla .

-Muchas gracias , pero los voy a extrañar.-decia sin parar de llorar.

-Tranquila , todo igual te extrañaremos, mujer llorona-decia Gokudera, mientra kyoko la abrazaba para consolarla.

-Si tranquilízate Haru-decia Tsuna mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-Ciaosuuu, vamos a celebrar a la casa de Tsuna están todo invitados.-decia reborn , moviendo al grupo como siempre.

-SI vamos todos , yo voy a decirle a Hibari – decía yamamoto mientras empezaba a acorrer.

Tsuna mantuvo silencio , ya era demasiado tarde , pero igual si reborn no los invitaba el seguro q lo haría.

Mientras todos se encaminaron a la casa de Tsuna. Haru se acerco tomo del brazo a Tsuna para sepáralo del grupo.

-Tsuna-san quisiera q mas tarde después de la fiesta podamos conversar tengo q decirte algo.

Tsuna se ruborizo un poco, seria por el tono en que lo dijo? , siempre había considerado a Haru su amiga pero desde que haru le pidió que se fije mas en ella el se ruborizaba mas.

-est..esta bienm pero ahora no nos separemos del grupo que nos dejaran atrás.

En Italia

-Ya que estamos todos aquí , quisiera mostrarles esto-decia Vicent Badalamenti la cabeza de una familia aliada a los Vongola , la familia Bonanno.-Es la pelea del decimo vongola contra Vindice, quiero decir " el Neo Primo", esto es algo que el noveno no quiere que veamos .

Encendio una pantalla gigante mostrando un video en el cual Tsuna peleaba de igual a igual .

Se escucho un Golpe proveniente de Danny el león el líder de la familia Genovese-NO PUEDE SER VONGOLA ESTA GUARDANDOSE TODO EL PODER PARA SI.-gritaba exasperadamente.-si ni los Vindicare pueden con esa generación quiere decir q podrán hacer lo que quieran.

-cálmate Danny –le decía Tonino Lorandini líder de la familia Lucchese.-si ese fuera el caso Vicent no nos hubiera llamado aquí.

-tu que opinas Carmine, has estado muy callado –dijo, Domenico cafelu, cabezade la familia Gambino.

-Tenemos desventaja en poder , pero nuestra experiencia debería ser suficiente- bufo Carminie Persico , de la familia Colombo.

-Bueno todos cálmense tengo una idea para poder igualarlo en poder-decia Vicent –mientras detenia el video y hacia zoom en la llamas de Bermuda Von Vackenschtein.-la mafia no rgresara a ser simples vigilantes se los aseguro…..


	3. Zero Point Vongola : Decision

Capitulo 2

Decisión

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Sawada, haciendo todo el barullo que los caracterizaba, I-pin era perseguida por lambo, Gokudera peleaba con yamamoto, solo para demostrar que el es su mano derecha, hibari tomaba un descanso a un costado, haru y kyoko conversaban sobre sus futuros, mientras que Tsuna era apaleado por Reborn.

-Hoy los reuni para que participen en la fiesta de felicitaciones Vongola .-Exclamó el bebe asesino mientras llamaba la atención de todos.

Tsuna tenía miedo de las terribles ideas de fiesta que tenía reborn, muchas de estas ponían en riesgo su vida, no se podía esperar menos del mayor asesino de los Vongola. Justo cuando se estaba preparando para cualquier idea descabellada, Llamaron a la puerta.

-Tsu-kun abre por favor- le pidió su madre.

Se levanto , y para cuando estuvo frente a la puerta escucho algunas voces muy familiares.

-ENMAA-la familia simmon se encontraba jubilosa afuera.

-Tsunaaa- respondio la cabeza de la familia simmon.

La familia simmon no estaba sola , detrás de ellos estaba basil, Bianchi , su padre , Dino y su guardián del Sol. Todos le sonreían porque sabían q eran invitados sorpresa. Al ver a tanta gente cayó de espaldas, llamando la atención de todos, Gokudera se apresuró a levantarlo pero al ver a Bianchi, ahora tenían dos personas en el suelo cosa de la cual yamamoto y reborn se encargaron.

-Bueno hoy será el juego de karaoke vongola – todos voltearon a ver al bebe asesino extrañados, que de diferente podría tener un karaoke normal con el karaoke Vongola-Este juego consiste en cantar un grupo de canciones seleccionadas por los invitados y los que mejor la interpreten recibirán una gran remuneración.

-WooooW-exclamaron todos motivados por participar.

-A los dos últimos voy a dispararles –Dijo reborn.

Si algo le había quedado claro a Tsuna es que con reborn no podía relajarse, su intuición no fallo, desde su combate con Bermuda, el haber entrado en Modo Suprema última voluntad, dejo a su intuición a un nuevo nivel. Mientras él se lamentaba su padre se acercó.

-hey, Tsuna todo bien?- saludo su padre entre todo el ruido , despertandolo de su trance.

-Papá , si todo bien pero que sorpresa no sabíamos que venias.- Dijo el castaño.

-Un padre no puede venir a ver a su hijo en el dia de su graduación?-exclamo imitsu.

-enseri..-fue interrumpido denuevo por su padre.

-Quisiera q esa fuera la única razón, pero el noveno tiene otros planes.

-Así que el abuelo, escuche algo referente a una propuesta, suponía que era sobre los vongola.

-Voy a ser directo, quiere trasladarte a Italia y que tomes las riendas de la familia.

En esos instantes Reborn estaba al pendiente de la conversación pero aparentaba estar dormido con su clásica burbuja en la nariz.

-Hasta esta mañana lo hubiera negado, nunca me consideré como una persona de confianza o buena para algo, soy malo en deportes, en literatura, en matemáticas, peor en idiomas. Estos últimos años han sido realmente difíciles, un escuadrón de asesinos persiguiéndome, combates en el futuro, el destino del mundo y de mis seres queridos en mis manos, Sin darme cuenta reborn me empujo a sobrellevar cada obstáculo pero creo q sin mis amigos no podría haberlo logrado, sin embargo el día de hoy converse con alguien que confía mucho en mí , me dijo que mis decisiones son muy acertadas y aunque falle están para apoyarme a enmendar mis errores, pero como se los dijes a los jefes vongola, prefiero destruir la familia a liderar todo esta corrupción que representan.

Se podía ver la misma flama con la que ardía la convicción de Giotto en el, todo el cuarto sintió un escalofrió al ver la voluntad inquebrantable de tsuna, esto los hizo callarse y prestarle atención no podía detenerse, su llama ardía.

-POR ESO NUNCA SERE EL DECIMO VONGOLA-sus emociones estallaban, estaba recordando las peleas en el futuro, el engaño a la familia simmon, la traición de Daemon Spade, su intuición Vongola lo estaba guiando-quisiera reformar vongola pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.-volvio a ser el tsuna de siempre.

Tan rápido como termino su discurso un golpe en su nunca lo estrello contra el suelo sin darle tiempo de bloquearlo, era reborn por fin entro a escena.

-Que voy a hacer contigo Dame Tsuna, tu nunca podrías reformar vongola, son más que unos meros ideales, huecos, sin sentido, pero tú no estás solo; tienes a tu familia.-dijo reborn mientras todos le sonreían.-Vongola necesita esto, una familia , no un grupo de codiciosos que manchen todo de sangre, así que Tsuna levanta la cabeza y pídele a tu familia que te ayude.

En ese momento Tsuna entendio que la reforma de los Vongola no dependía de una persona, sino de una Generación, ideas frescas, sangre nueva sin contaminación.

-El sol que destruye el infortunio, Ryohei Sasagawa , AL EXTREEEMO, cuanta conmigo Sawada-asevero el guardian del sol.

-La tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo, Hayato Gokudera, Note me adelantes cabeza de césped.-grito gokudera por ser atrasado por el guardián del sol.

-La lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo, Takeshi yamamoto, no te olvides de mi Tsuna.-expreso como siempre el calmado Yamamoto, el cual entendia que esto ya no era un juego.

-Jefe- dijo Chrome- alguien quiere decirle algo –kufufufufu, no puedo resistirme a este juego, la niebla que no puede ser atrapada, Mukuro Rokudo.-recuerda no dejarte corromper vongola.

-Ahora te ves como un depredador, falla y te morderé hasta la muerte, La nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento que sigue su propio camino ,Kyoya Hibari.-Exclamo mostrando sus tonfas.

-Cuenta conmigo también Tsuna – decía Lambo mientras saltaba.

-Nosotras no somos guardianes pero te apoyaremos , Tsuna-san-Exclamaba haru, junto con kyoko .

-No olvides tu lazo con los simmon- Enma estaba impresionado por la voluntad de su mejor amigo que no pudo contenerse tampoco.

Poco a poco cada presente le demostró a Tsuna que tanto confiaban en el.

Para entonces su madre había abandonado la habitación entre lagrimas, perseguida por su padre.

-Estas bien Nana?-Entro a la habitación de tsuna, donde nana se escondía.

-Si cariño, solo que no creí q nuestro Tsu-kun se convertiría eee… en no se ni siquiera que es eso de la familia o de los vongola.-decía Nana con el ceño fruncido, mientras que su esposo le secaba las lagrimas.

Iemitsu solo podía reir de forma comprometedora.-Creo q creció mucho, se volvió una persona de confianza, sus amigos confían en él, acuden a él, no se rinde con facilidad, es como si una llama ardiera dentro de él y todo es gracias a ti cariño.-le devolvía una sonrisa juguetona a su confundida esposa.

-Creo q se lo debemos a su tutor personal.-le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio.-tiene esa voluntad de ayudar a todos que siempre tuviste.-volvio a ponerse melancolica por los recuerdos.

-Vamos Nana, yo soy mucho mas carismático.-intento parecer genial delante de su esposa.

-jajaja, recuerdo que no era bueno en nada , pero eso no te detenía.-le reprocho .

-Deja de fastidiarme, y volvamos a la fiesta.-Decía Iemitsu avergonzado por su antiguo yo, muy parecido a su hijo.

Cuando bajaron, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, gritos, risas, baile, todo al mismo tiempo. Apenas los padres de Tsuna bajaron, Tsuna se acerco a ellos.

-Mama, ahora se lo que voy a hacer con mi futuro, me convertiré en el lide…., aceptare la propuesta del Tio abuelo Timoteo, pero para eso tengo que ir a Italia donde el se encuentra.-decia el castaño, entre pequeñas lagrimas.

-Si lo entiendo Tsu-kun, pero promete que no vas a cambiar, que vas a seguir siendo igual de noble, que te esforzaras así como aquí.-se acerco a darle un abrazo el cual fue correspondido rápidamente.

-Te vendré a visitar constantemente, te enviare cartas, te llamare, te llevare a pasear por Europa.-Desde hacia mucho tiempo no había recibido un abrazo igual de su madre. Su padre no demoro en unirse a ese abrazo.

-Yo lo cuidare Nana.-Intentaba consolarlos.

Después de esa emotiva escena Tsuna regreso a festejar, fue una de sus mejores tardes, con su familia.

Como todo lo bueno la fiesta acabo, todo empezaron a irse, excepto una meditabunda Haru la cual lo estaba esperando.

-Tsuna-san, podrías acompañarme a casa?-pregunto algo avergonzada la chica con cola de caballo.

-Espera le pregunto a mi mama si necesita algo mas y nos vamos.-respondio el castaño.

-Adelante Tsu-kun pasea con tu "amiguita".-Grito su madre desde la cocina.

-MAMAAAA.-respondió rápidamente el avergonzado joven.-disculpa por eso Haru mi mamá a veces es impredecible.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-san, Nos vamos?-Le sonrió coquetamente Haru.

Tsuna no supo que responder, tuvo que mirar en otra dirección para esconder la vergüenza, solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza.

-No te escucho Tsuna-san.- Haru jugo con el al ver la situación.

-Sss…si .-tartamudeo Tsuna.

Habian pasado 30 minutos, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba una palabra, estaban cada vez mas cerca de la casa de Haru y Tsuna no sabia como tocar el tema.

-Así que dejas Japón.-Ambos dijeron al unísono.

-Empieza tu.-Volvieron a coincidir.

-Bueno, voy yo ok?-se adelanto esta vez Haru.-Hoy te viste muy decidido, casi como cuando me salvaste la primera vez en el río.

-Estaba en un momento de euforia-se rascaba la nuca el joven vongola.-escuche sobre tu beca en la escuela de modas, felicidades.

-No están impresionante como ser el futuro jefe de una gran mafia.-dijo mientras reía la chica.-Tu discurso motivo a todos.

-No fue para tanto, créeme ustedes son mas impresionantes que yo.

-Tsuna-san, a donde vas? Acabamos de llegar.-le llamo la atención la chica pelinegra.-acaso no conoces mi casa TSU-NA-SAN?.

-Discúlpame Haru estoy aun algo distraído.-quiso esconder su error el castaño.

-Bueno Tsuna-san, seré directa.-la pelinegra de repente se puso seria cambiando completamente la expresión.-Kyoko te gusta cierto…

Ese comentario lo esperaba de Reborn o de Bianchi, mas no de Haru, el sabia que ella sentía algo por el, pero nunca la miro con otros ojos.

-El que te sonrojes y te quedes callado te de lata Tsuna-san-le dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba la espalda.

Tsuna seguía en blanco, podía volar por los cielos pero no contestar a una chica de preparatoria?, que patético, si reborn estuviera presente ya lo hubiera golpeado.

-Me di cuenta hace buen tiempo, pero no quería que las cosas se pusieran incomodas, ya q los tres somos amigos.-decia Haru con un nudo en la garganta.

-…..Si.-fue la única respuesta del castaño.

-Lo sabia pero necesitaba escucharlo de ti, nos separaremos pero quería usar esta oportunidad para aclarar mis sentimientos.

Haru volteo rápidamente y se le acerco, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Tsuna, nunca había tenido a una chica tan cerca y se seguía acercando, poco a poco sentía como su respiración se aceleraba, no supo que hacer y solo atino a cerrar los ojos, mientras Haru se seguía acercando mas y mas, hasta que el contacto fue inevitable; Haru le había dado un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, fue de una manera tan fugaz que ni su intuición le advirtió de nada.

-Hasta luego Tsuna-san, aun no pienso renunciar.-dijo la chica de cola de caballo mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda al castaño y entraba rápidamente a su casa dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

Pasaron 27 minutos hasta que el ronroneo de un gato callejero lo saco de su trance.

-Que fue lo q paso…..-Tsuna seguía sin entender.

Mientras en Italia.

-Señor tenemos la información que buscaba.-decía un hombre de trajo con una cicatriz en la mano y un tatuaje en la cara.

-Así que estos son los miembros de la nueva generación.-decía Vincent mientras veía unos papeles referentes a la familia de Tsuna.

-Niebla, nube, Tormenta, sol, rayo , lluvia , Cielo y …esto me interesa.-dijo Vincent mientras señalaba dos fotos de dos chicas jóvenes de 16 años.

-Esas no pertenecen a los guardianes Vongola del Neo primo pero algunos especulan que si pertenecen a la familia, sus nombres son Haru Miura y Kyoko Sasagawa, sin información sobre sus llamas.-dijo el hombre tatuado a su jefe.

-Conseguiste las fechas en la que los guardianes dejan japon?.-pregunto su jefe.

-Si, todo lo podrá encontrar en esta hoja, estamos a la espera de sus ordenes señor, la familia Bonanno no dudara en atacar a esos niños vongola.-le explicaba y le hacia una reverencia el hombre tatuado.

-Solo necesito a estos 3 ,salgan mañana mismo , que escuche q el chiquillo vongola vendrá a Italia…


	4. Zero Point Vongola : Camino a Italia

Capitulo 3: Camino a Italia

Después de la noche de la fiesta, Tsuna no volvió a ver a Haru, ni al resto de sus amigos , hasta el día de hoy que había acordado de encontrarse en el aeropuerto para despedir a Yamamoto y Ryohei, aun era temprano las cosas permanecía calmadas una explosión rompió el silencio y la calma en el hogar de los Sawada.

-Reborn deja de usar explosivos!- Decia el Castaño cubierto de humo.

-Tendrías q estar acostumbrado, de hecho tendrías q estar listo para cosas mas peligrosas-le respondía el pequeño bebe – no puedes saber cuando van a amenazar tu vida.

Con mucha pereza se fue a prepararse para su salida el aeropuerto. Recordo que se encontraría con Haru y no puedo evitar pensar en la noche después de la fiesta lo cual lo puso rojo hasta las orejas. Agitando la cabeza bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun- le decía con una sonrisa su madre.

-Buenos días mamá, Papá donde esta?- devolvió el saludo el castaño y pregunto por su despreocupado padre.

-Dijo que tenia q preparar unas cosas para su viaje-respondió su madre un poco triste por la partida de su hijo y esposo.

Tsuna agacho la cabeza, se dio cuenta de la melancolía de su madre. Reborn aprovecho e introdujo otro tema para distraer ambos.

-Yamamoto y Ryohei me confirmaron la entrada a la familiavongola también-le sonreía el tutor asesino.

-Reborn deja de hacerles planes!-gritaba tsuna.

-Tsuna, Como crees q ganaron esas becas, dos palabras, RECOMENDACIÓN VONGOLA-Respondió el arcobaleno.

Una reloj sonó indicando q era hora de salir al aeropuerto. Tsuna dejo su desayuno incompleto y salio corriendo. Encontrándose en el camino con Gokudera.

-Rapido, tengo una moto preparada.-Decia el peliblanco mientras le extendia la mano para pasarle el casco.

Gokudera no espero y le puso el casco y lo subio a la moto, para cuando el castaño reacciono ya estaban rumbo al aeropuerto a 120 Km/h y no pudo evitar gritar.

-MAAAAAS DESPACIO GOKUDERA-SAAAN-Mientras se le escapaba el aliento.

-Vamos Neo primo usted vuela mas rápido con sus guantes, no sea modesto.-les sonreía su guardian de la tormenta mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto, Tsuna se no puedo evitar caer al suelo estaba temblando por el miedo.

-Hey Tsuna que haces!.-Saludaba alegremente Yamamoto.

-ya.. yama… yamamoto-kun-jadeaba Tsuna.

-Hey Idiota del béisbol.-Levanta la mano Gokudera.-por fin te vas.

-Vamos no seas asi, nos volveremos aver.-le respondia Yamamoto.-somos pate de la familia después de todo.-insinuando q formaba parte de la mafia.

-Hey chicos , esta despedida seraaa EXTREEEEEEMAAAAA.-llego Gritando como de costumbre Sasagawa Ryohei, acompañado de su hermana y sus amigas ,Chrome, Haru y Hana.

-Cálmate Ryo-kun- decía hana para calmar al guardián del sol.

Desde los acontecimientos del futuro Ryohei se fue acercando mas y mas a hana, al punto de pasar mas tiempo con ella que su hermana.

El grupo se saludo los unos a los otros, ya que desde la fiesta no se habían vuelto a juntar por estar haciendo los preparativos para sus respectivos viajes, solos dos personas restaban por saludarse.

-Hey Tsuna-san, como has estado.-Decía un chica con cola de caballo.

-Ha.. Haru .- se había vuelto tartamudo el joven vongola.-bien y tu como ha.. has estado?.

Fueron interrumpidos por los parlantes del aeropuerto

 **POR FAVOR LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO E 603 CON DESTINO A CALIFORNIA ACERCARSE AL AREA DE EMBARQUE.**

-Chicos ese es mi vuelo , me tengo q ir .-Menciono Yamamoto, debido al llamado de la locutora.

-Te acompañaremos hasta el Final , EXTREEEMO.-no dejaba de gritar Ryohei.

-Eso suena a que estuviera muriendo Onii-chan-Respondía al grito de su hermano.

-Vamos que va a llegar…-Tsuna no pudo terminar la oración.

 **SEGUNDO LLAMADO A LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO E 603 CON DESTINO A CALIFORNIA ACERCARSE AL AREA DE EMBARQUE.**

Empezaron a correr para acercarse a la zona de embarque, se despidieron y antes que se pudieran dar cuenta estaban despidiendo a Ryohei también.

-Bueno creo q nosotras nos iremos hasta luego Tsu-kun, gokudera -san.- se despidió Kyoko de los chicos .

-Espera kyo….-Tsuna fue interrumpido por su tutor asesino.

-Ciaosu Chicas cuídense.-Se despedia de ellas reborn parado sobre la cabeza de Tsuna.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron se acerco un somnoliento hibari.

-Para que me querias ver aquí bebe.-Bufó hibari.

-Asi q por fin llegaste, pensé.-Dijo desde atrás de Tsuna Gokdera.

-Tu también sabias de esto gokudera-san?.-Pregunto el castaño.

nos dijo que tenía algo q decirnos hoy.-respondió

-Dame Tsuna, Hibari ,Gokudera, vamos a ir a Italia hoy mismo en la tarde, los planes han cambiado.-les comentaba reborn.

-Los planes han cambiado?-exclamaron Gokudera y Tsuna al unísono.-Que quieres decir con eso Reborn.-dijo solo Tsuna.

-No sientes nada extraño justo ahora Tsuna?.-Le pregunto su Tutor.

-Mmmmm…ahora que lo dices desde que llegamos, pero pensé que fue por el viaje en moto.

-Creo q se están empezando a mover.-musito Reborn.-Preparen sus cosas nos vemos aquí en 4 horas.

-Pero no vamos a despedirnos de nadie , nuestros amigos…-Un golpe depárte de su tutor lo volvió a silenciar a Tsuna.

-no entiendes la situación, si tienen el valor de acecharte es por que tienen forma de lidiar con tu fuerza, reconosco que tu poder y tu familia han crecido, pero con todo eso tienen el valor de desafiarte será mejor para todos q estén entre todo el personal Vongola en Italia, asi no pondrán en peligro a los que no pueden pelear.

-Si es por protegerlos, esta bien…-Exclamo Tsuna algo cabizbajo .-pero que tal si no me buscan a mi?.

-Has lo que quieras herbívoro, si en 4 horas no salimos a italia te morderé hasta la muerte.-lo amenazo el ex delegado de disciplina- ellos no van a movilizarse, van a esperar a nuestros movimientos vamos a perder tiempo aquí…-completo.

-Neo primo aunq me cueste admitirlo tiene razón, deben estar vigilandonos varios días para que hagan cambiar de idea a reborn-san.-dio un respiro profundo el peliblanco-seria mejor que alejáramos el peligro.

-Y mi madre no estará en peligro?.-interrogo Tsuna.-no estaría mejor en Italia con nosotros?.

-Tu padre aun sigue en la ciudad y le informe sobre esto , va a movilizar al Cedef, de hecho Hibari va a ser asignado con tu padre.-le comento sobre el destino del pelinegro.

-Osea q ese cargo es para ser parte del cedef.- se sorprendió Tsuna.

-Parte de, no tienes ni idea, es Nominado a líder.-argumento el bebe.

-Ese irrespetuoso, reborn-san piénselo bien, en cada momento que puede amenaza al Neo primo.-Exaspero el guardián de la tormenta.

-Si recuerdas cual es la función del guardián de la Nube.-contrargumento Reborn.-nos vemos en 4 Horas, no seguiré esta conversación.

Gokudera arrastro a Tsuna del cuello hasta la moto, y antes q Tsuna pudiera hacer algo ya estaban en la carretera de regreso, el viaje les tomo una hora y media hasta que llegaron al hogar de los Sawada, vieron gente del cedef, pero nadie conocido.

-Bueno, Neo primo voy por mis cosas y vuelvo por usted.-le sonreía Gokudera al por fin hacer un trabajo de mano derecha sin q su rival, yamamoto este molestando.

-Esta bien, espera gokudera-kun .- Tsuna detuvo al peliblanco-Estarán bien después que nos vallamos?

-No tiene sentido preocuparnos por eso ahora, como su mano derecha no permitiré q lastimen a la familia.-Gokudera le demostró a Tsuna su determinación, tranquilizándolo.

Se despidieron, Tsuna entro a su casa término los preparativos para su viaje, converso y se despidió de su madre, regreso a su habitación y se puso a mirar viejas fotos, cogió el teléfono empezó a marcar a sus amigos de quienes no se podría despedir, solo le faltaba marcar a Kyoko y Haru, difícil decisión por quien empezar, haru estab presionando acerca de aclarar sentimientos, pero con kyoko siempre había sentido algo, la indecisión no le permitió llamar para cuando intento marcar algo el timbre sonó Gokudera había regresado, dejo la despedida para después, bajo se despidió de su madre y emprendieron su camino.

Llegados al aeropuerto, se juntaron con Hibari, buscaron a Reborn en la puerta de abordaje 27 , en la cual lo encontraron disfrazado de Capitán de avión, Reborn los invito a pasar, cuando entraron a la cabina de pasajeros, vieron unos asientos eran muy lujosos, pantallas personales , Wi-Fi, bar, entre otras cosas.

-Waaaoh, el abuelo si que viaje con lujo.-Decía Tsuna mientras miraba sorprendido todo dentro del avión.

-Vamos Neo primo q pronto tendrá el suyo propio.-le codeaba Gokudera.

-Callense que voy a dormir.-amenazaba un adormitado hibari.

-Vas a ver…-gokudera no pudo terminar la oración.

-Es mejor dejarlo Gokudera-san.-lo silencio Tsuna.

 **CIAOSU, BIENVENIDOS AL VUELO VONGOLA ESTAREMOS LLEGADO EN APROXIMADEMENTE EN 15 HORAS PERO PARA DAME TSUNA SERAN 14 HORAS DE VUELO, ESPERO QUE DESCANCEN.**

 **-** Un vuelo de 15 horas, que cansado.-se quejaba Tsuna.

-Es mejor q se prepare Neo primo.-le advertía su guardian dela tormenta.

-Espera dijo q serian 14 para mi!, REBORN!.-Tsuna empezó a gritar despertando a Hibari.

-Te advertí q me dejes dormir ahora prepárate herbívoro.- Hibari se despertó completamente enojado.

Tsuna solo pudo atinar a escapar al almacén del avión, ya que Gokudera estaba dormido y el no quería iniciar una pelea para despertarlo.

Ocho horas pasaron hasta que Tsuna volvio a su asiento, en el cual intento dormir pero no pudo conciliar el sueño tenia un mal presentimiento la despedida de Yamamoto y Ryohei, su intuición le decía que llame a cualquiera de las chicas sentía q algo andaba mal. Se acerco a la pantalla abrió Skype, se pudo los auriculares e intento contactar con Kyoko, Estuvo marcando por 15 minutos sin obtener respuesta, intento llamar a Haru , pero el cansancio pudo mas y se quedo dormido, pero la llamada fue contestada.

-Tsuna-san? , hola….-se escuchaba desde el monitor del cual provenía la voz de Haru,.-Tsuna-san.-Un ruido de puerta forzada se escucho lo siguiente que se escucho fue un golpe que corto la llamada.

 **CIAOSU, AJUSTENSE LOS CINTURONES, EL EVENTO DE ESTE VUELO VONGOLA VA A EMPEZAR.**

Todos despertaron y se abrocharon los cinturones, excepto uno.

-NO SE PUEDE AYUDAAA.- Gritaba el castaño al no poder asegurar su cinturón.

-Neo Primo déjeme ayudarle.- se intento parar Gokudera pero Aparecio Reborn.

-Que crees q haces….-Reborn miraba sospechosamente –Yo me encargo desde aquí.-lo decia mientras paraba a Tsuna.

-Q haces Reborn.-LE reclamaba extrañado.

-Es muy bueno que tu familia este para ti, ahora q tienes su lealtad no veo problemas, pero tienes q demostrarles a las familias aliadas q no dependes de tu familia y solo lo podras hacer con un despliegue de tu intuición Vongola.-Reborn se¿onreia mórbidamente.

-Entiendo pero como lo voy a Hacer?.- le pregunto el castaño a su tutor.

-Ponte tus Guantes, tienes máximo 1 dia para encontrar la isla del noveno o moriras.-Exclamo Reborn.

-Que quieres decir con esto.- Tsuna no podía entender, hast q fue pateado del avión.-REEEEEEEBOOOORN.

-Neo Primooooooo.-Gritaba Gokudera al no poder creer lo q estaba pasando, su jefe fue arrojado del avión.-Reborn-san por q lo hizo.

-Creo que te lo explicare.-rezongaba el bebe asesino.-Actualmente no todas las familias aliadas apoyan a Tsuna, y menos sus ideales, esto es una simple muestra de poder, y para mostrarles su intuición.

En Italia.

-Noveno, Se han reunido los jefes de las familias aliadas en el salón de Reuniones de la mansión tal como pidió.-le comentaba su guardián de la tormenta.

-Bien empecemos esto.- decía el Noveno Jefe Vongola, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala.

-SALUDOS A TODOS SEÑORES, como sabrán el siguiente jefe vongola esta decidido, Actualmente debería estar a unas horas de esta isla, La ceremonia se llevara acabo aquí en presencia de todos ustedes.-Saludo el noveno,Timoteo.-Empecemos esta reunión.

En Caida libre

Un Joven de 16 años flotaba a una altura prácticamente imposible con la propulsión de una llamas saliendo de sus guantes.

- _Tengo q seguirles el rastro por esta dirección era si no me equivoco-_ penso el castaño mientras se acomodaba unos goggles, que había diseñado spanner.

Estuvo volando por una hora, hasta q presintió algo, apago sus flamas y se dejo caer unos metros, un avión paso muy cerca de el desequilibrándolo, al pasar cerca de el se percató q una persona salto del avión. Se equilibró y cuando se dio cuenta la persona estaba volando, era imposible, la persona empezó emitir llamas negras, las reconoció de inmediato la llama de la noche, el cuerpo parecía el de una mujer no muy mayor, la mujer se acercó a darle un golpe , Tsuna lo esquivo fácilmente, se dio cuenta que su oponente no tenía experiencia en combate, pero las llamas actuaban de una manera extraña, no dudo y le dio dos golpes que la dejaron inconsciente, obligándola a caer, Tsuna se apresuró a rescatarla y a pocos metros de alcanzarla un portal negro de llamas de la noche la absorbio, dejándolo aun mas confundido..


End file.
